


All Around Me

by catholicorprotestant



Series: Say You Won't Let Go (AoMomo series) [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Satsuki thinks Dai-chan is cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/pseuds/catholicorprotestant
Summary: After two and a half months, Satuski is getting sexually frustrated. The couple has sex for the first time.





	All Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's a little drabble! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the song that goes with it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7M2kDanRWCg)

It wasn’t that Satsuki didn’t mind not having sex. She didn’t. But the truth is that she would rather have sex than not. Since she started dating Daiki, she hadn’t even been groped. He was innocent in a way she would never have guessed. He might have looked at dirty magazines since puberty, and probably watched porn, but the guy was clueless on real life girls. He really didn’t know the first thing about even engaging in it. When they were making out, Satsuki would have to guide his hands to where she wanted them to be. It was almost as though he was scared to touch her. She hadn’t believed him when he said he was a virgin, but she was starting to think he was telling the truth. Either that or it was because it was awkward moving from friends to lovers. But for a guy who’s been in love with her for two years, he was surprisingly tame.

Satsuki stared at the ceiling wondering what the best way to bring up the topic of sex was. In the past it just happened, but it was two and a half months in and they were doing nothing more than making out. It was getting old. Satsuki wasn’t the least been ashamed of her sexuality. It was one of her favorite things about moving to America. Sexual liberation. She could explore those wants and desires, and suddenly she felt like a hypocrite for always getting on Daiki’s case about his magazines and idols. There was nothing wrong with it. It was only natural. Most people experienced sexual desires and libido. And Satsuki was feeling it. 

Daiki walked in the door just then dressed in that yellow and purple track suit. He looked so goddamn perfect in it. The contrast against his tan skin was everything. It made her want him even more. He smiled at her, and gave her a quick peck on the lips before he dropped his duffel bag and started to change. She watched him undress for a moment before getting up and stopping him. He wrinkled his brow at her. She giggled softly, and pulled him toward the bed. 

“Do you want to have sex?” she grinned. 

“What?” Daiki blinked at her. “I, um, I don’t have any condoms.” 

“I do.” Satsuki pecked him on the lips. “I can get them if you’d like.” 

“I, what?” 

“I’m horny, and the shower head is getting old.” 

“Shower head? Satsuki, I’m confused…”

She rolled her eyes and straddled him. She kissed him deeply, and ran her fingers through his hair. She grinded against him as she did so. Daiki tensed, and his breath caught. Satsuki pulled back and smirked, making sure her hair fell in her face in the right way. She wanted to ooze sex appeal. She knew how to do it. She pulled her shirt off to reveal her breasts. Daiki’s eyes latched onto them. He glanced up at her after a moment. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Haven’t been more sure of anything in my life.” 

She stood up and skipped to her room, coming back with a pack of condoms. She tossed them on the bed and smiled. Daiki picked them up, and examined the packaging. 

“Do you think they’re the right size?” 

“I...guess?” He looked at her dead in the eye. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

“Satsuki?” He avoided her eyes. 

“Hm?” 

“I don’t mean this in a rude way or anything, but have you gotten checked?” He dared to reach her eyes. 

Satsuki felt like she’d been slapped. Of course he had every right to ask her that question. He knew her past, and this was about his health too. Still she wondered why he was asking now, and not in the past. Was that why he hadn’t tried anything? She took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yeah. I get checked regularly. Clean as a whistle.” 

“Okay,” Daiki nodded slowly. 

Satsuki smiled, and laid down on the bed, pulling him on top of her. She ran her fingers over the lines of his muscles. Every single part of his body was chiseled from years of hard work. He fit perfectly between her thighs. She pulled him into a kiss, and set the pace. He followed along well. She was impressed. His hands ran up her sides, but stopped shy of her breasts. She broke the kiss, and stared at him. 

“You can touch me, you know.” 

“Oh…” Daiki ran his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“Just do what you want.” 

“I don’t-”

“Forget it.” 

She pushed him off her. He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling. She watched him for a moment before climbing on top of him. She trailed kisses down his torso, and worked her way down to his waist band. She glanced up at him and slid her hands in his pants, and pushed them off. She smirked at the sight of his partially erect penis. So he was enjoying something. 

He was silent as she wrapped her hand around him, and pumped a few times. He took a few raspy breaths, still completely silent. She smiled, and kissed him, not taking her hand away. 

“Have you ever gotten your dick sucked?” she asked gently. 

“N-no.” 

“Really?” Daiki nodded. “Huh? I thought for sure one of those groupies got with you.” 

“I told you I’m a virgin,” Daiki rolled his eyes. “Nobody has touched me but myself.”

Satsuki giggled, and slipped down between his legs. She trailed kisses up his thighs before taking him into her mouth. Daiki inhaled sharply. She watched him from where she was, swirling her tongue around him. His breathing was ragged. Satsuki took it as a good thing, and kept going. She bobbed her head, swallowing around him. He let out a soft moan. Satsuki smiled around him. She started to taste the salty sweet precum, and quickened her pace. He came in the back of her throat. Satsuki sat up, swallowed, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. 

“What do you think?” she asked softly, laying against him. 

“Fuck,” he breathed. 

Satsuki giggled against, burying her face in his neck. She suckled on the flesh for a moment before kissing him. He didn’t move a muscle. She pulled away with a sigh. She propped herself on her side and stared at him. He had his eyes closed, his chest still rising and falling. She took his hand and put it between her legs. He stared at her for a moment. 

“What? I know you’ve watched porn.”

“Yeah, but that’s not real, Satsuki.” 

“The parts are real.” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” 

“Yes! Why would I lie about that? Jeez.” He covered his face with his arm. 

“Give me your hand.” 

She took it, and moved it over her clit. She moved his hand in a circular motion. “That. Right there.” 

Daiki complied, and quickly figured himself out. They kissed passionately while his fingers massaged her. She pulled away, and took his hand again, moving him down to her vagina. 

“You can finger me. And play with my breasts more. Like kiss them or suck on them or something. I know you like boobs. I know you.” She smiled. “Just do whatever you fantasize doing. If I’m uncomfortable, I’ll tell you.”

Daiki ran his tongue over his lip again, and trailed kisses down her collar bone. His fingers pushed into her, right as he took her nippled into his mouth. Suddenly she felt like she’d finally woken something up in him. He wasn’t holding back anymore. Satsuki wanted more. He ran his tongue over his nipple, circling it before he started to suck on them gently. She inhaled sharply, arching her back as she did so. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more he went on. 

But his body still felt so stiff. 

“Hey, Dai-chan?” she panted. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you want to do it now? I’m ready.” 

“Do what?” He stared at her confused. His innocence was almost too much. 

“Fuck me,” Satsuki laughed. 

“Oh, yeah.” 

He pulled away from her and picked up a condom packet. He opened it, and stared at it and his erection. He chewed his lip and glanced at her. 

“You don’t know how to put a condom on?” Satsuki giggled. “Seriously?” 

“No! No, I don’t! Sorry I’m not one of your Chads who lost their virginity at fifteen.” He rolled his eyes, and his cheeks flushed red. “Give me a fucking break. And don’t laugh at me.” 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. It’s just really sweet is all. That you waited for me.” She kissed him gently, and took the condom from him. 

“Well can you stop?” He sighed. “And help?”

“This is why we need sex ed,” Satsuki muttered, taking the condom from his hand and tossing it aside. “Okay step on, you _always_ check the expiration date. You don’t want to take anyone’s word for it.” She held up a packet. “Then you want to carefully open it so you don’t let it break. When you go to put it on, you want to pinch then end like this to keep there from being any air, and you need to be hard to put it on, okay. Not semisoft. Then you roll it up your penis like that.” 

Daiki watched her put it on him intently. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Do you want to try it?” 

“Um, I think I’m good.” 

“Okay, cool. Do you want me to lay back, or do you want me to be on top?” 

Daiki bit his lip. “Lay back.” 

“Okay.” 

Satsuki laid back on the bed, and spread her legs for him. He fit so perfectly. She watched him as he concentrated on lining up with her. Slowly he pushed in. He closed his eyes, and inhaled sharply before letting out a shaking breath. She followed suit. He filled her perfectly. She moan softly. He felt so good. She opened her eyes and met his. He was just staring at her with a small smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her. 

“Hey, Daiki?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You can move.”

“Oh, right.” 

Daiki supported himself above her and slowly started to thrust in and out. Satsuki closed her eyes, and focused on the sensation. His movements were definitely awkward, and unsure. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Daiki of all people was still a virgin. She was for sure that he was the first one in their friend group to lose his V card, but here he was. 

“Is that good for you?” He asked. 

“Yeah. Can you go a little faster? I like it to be fast and kind of rough. Can you do that?” 

“I think so.” 

“Oh, and rule number one, you and me both cum. It’s harder for women to cum from vaginal. I can, but it’s just harder.” 

“Okay.” He bit his lip, and blinked several times with concentration as he sped up his pace. 

Satsuki slid her hand down, and rubbed her clit to his rhythm. Every so often she’d kiss him while he thrust in and out of her. She wanted to cry. It felt so fucking good. She was actually surprised that he was lasting a while. She hadn’t heard of many guys doing so well their first time. But he did have years of jerking off, and he had to know something about sex. 

Satsuki could feel herself getting close, so close. She rubbed her clit harder and faster until finally her body filled with warmth and ecstacy. She felt Daiki come a few seconds later. He pulled out and fell back on the bed next to her. He glanced at her and smiled. 

“So?” 

“You did very good for your first time,” she smiled. “But we gotta practice more. A lot more. Not because it was bad or anything. Just because I really like it.” 

“Me too.”

She winked at him, and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. She closed her eyes while she laid against him for a moment. She sat up. 

“You should probably take that off,” she said motioning to the condom. 

“Oh, right.” 

“Here,” she said, stopping him. “I’ll show you out to take it off right, so there’s not a mess.” 

“Okay.” 

“So you want to make sure that you hold the rim, and just slid your dick out like that.” She held up the condom. “And then tie it off because nobody wants that everywhere. And trash.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled. “Guess my dad skipped all of that when he gave me the talk.”

“Most parents do.” She smiled, and cuddle up to his side. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Satsuki closed her eyes, and listened to his heartbeat and his lungs fill with air. 

There was no going back now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!


End file.
